Home in the New Region
by VanitasLover79
Summary: No longer a teen like in the show Alain encounters a humanoid female alien while living in a not very known region, read for what happens next. Pairing is Cannon x Oc. Story is a pokemon x over type not following the show's storyline that is for those with no knowledge of the show as well. Rated M for a reason.
1. Ch 1: Who Are You?

**A/Ns always at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: All that belongs to the show pokemon.**

 **Follow the story, or follow me n' comment down below.**

 **[If the leave a comment/review thing isn't working look at my profile.]**

 **During his life now Alain was grown up, and works with the International police force, or IP for short. He was right at the moment off duty, and was now resting in a place really unknown to much people, so it was full of several wild terrain still untouched by humans. He honestly liked it since it was quiet most of the time. The region was pretty much its own world. So far he has yet to spot any wild life during his short time being here.**

 **Alain, A-lon is a tall, slim man in his young 20s with a slight buff build, messy, black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale, blue scarf. Under all that clothing his skin color is pale light tanned.**

 **Alain is a calm, silent-type figure, who shows little emotion and focuses his attention towards the task at hand. Deep down, however, he does not wish to see the ones closest to him to suffer or get them in danger. He will even act out of line to make sure they're kept from harm's way.**

 **Alain was going on his way when he saw a blast of icey mist soon hit him as it blinded his sights. He soon felt a cloaked body crash right into him. He made a oaf sound as they landed on the ground. He looked on his chest to see someone with a hood, and gently took the hood a little up to see a female's face with odd pale skin color to it. He was taken aback at the sight of her beautiful face.**

 **"Hey did you find her?" A voice came from beyond the mist in the distance.**

 **"No sir we havn't yet." says a second voice.**

 **The first voice came again both voices seemed to be male. "Well find her we put too much research in this project now find Project I now!"**

 **The second voice came with a "Yes sir." before it was quiet again.**

 **Alain looked back at her seeing now that she was out like a light, and had signs of exustion to her features. He couldn't leave her was what his brain had told him, and so he picked her up, and carried her quickly home before the mist in the area could clear up.**

 **On the way home he noticed the young lady that looked to be around the same age as him was mumbling a strange language as it was full of only musical notes. He stroked her hair to try to calm her, "It's ok you're safe with me." He said in his medium like voice. The miss only seem to make a little more noise before quieting down with a sigh as her head moved a little towards him. He gives a slight small smile for only a moment before he carried on home.**

 **Once he got home his beloved Charazared was already waiting for him in the front yard. His home was quite big in size, but it was simple, and there was plenty of room around the properity for his pokemon to roam freely in the backyard. "Hello to you too."**

 **Charazared was a orange red colored dragon even though it was apparently a lizard type with a flame at the end of it's tail.. No it doesn't have horns on top of its head. It often appears to be a male for this one that stood there with his large wings folded close behind him.**

 **Charazared looked at the cloaked woman in his trainer's arms. "Char?" "I'll explain later, don't worry. Now can you open the door for me?" Charazared gave a pause, but helped opened the slightly big door of the double doored front door of the house that only looked similar to a mansion that was black, and light grey in color.**

 **Alain stepped inside with Charazared following him after the door was fully closed. The walls were light blue, and the furniture was black. They soon went upstairs to the upper floors that led to a guest room. The carpet was also black, and so was the railings.**

 **Once in the room he placed the miss on the large queen sized bed. She gave a small sound, and that made his Charazared more curious. "I know it sounds like a music note." He looked down at her, and decided to take off the cloak.**

 **The lady was tall, and skinny with light skinn that almost looked like blue snow. Her hair was black with blue streaks in it. Her hair goes to an short loose bun as it was a mix of spikes and waves with the sideburns curly, and a bit long. They could be mistaken as curly ear rings. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was a strapless with the top part ending under her collarbone spot, her dress shoes were thin black with straps.**

 **He looked at herbeautiful face again with its tiny nose that was slightly pointy. she had a slim strong jaw, and thin slightly rounded cheeks her eyebrows were thin. He glanced at her chest as it was between a c, and a d cup, her height looked to be between 6'1, and 6'3.**

Charazared thought she was very pretty, but he got the sense that she wasn't the same as her trainer.

Alain noticed himself was staring, and looked to his friend who over towered him, who seemed to be asking for the explanation now. "Right I was making my way home when there was this mist, and she just crashed into me. I assume that there are people after her, so I brought the lady here."

His charazared accepted this from his trainer, and looked back at the woman. "I'm going to get something for her to drink, you keep her company, and let me know when she wakes up." says Alain. Charazared watched him go after giving a slight sound of acknowledgement

 **It was long after Alain had came back with the tea his friend was keeping warm when her eyes finally opened showing a very bright light blue for their color. She blinked a bit, and the first thing she heard was "Alain she's up!" She saw the animal as her eyes went wide at the sight of him. She tried to move making a loud high musical note that resembled a harp.. She found out then that she couldn't really move, and started to panic in her mind as she closed her eyes tight. 'I thought I escaped that place where, who, what?' She said in that same musical voice with a usal high tone.**

 **Alain quickly came in, and first calmed down his friend since pokemon can feel what people feel. "It's ok old friend I think it's the first time she'd seen something like you." Once that was done he leans on the bed. "Hey everything is ok, you're safe here I'm Alain, and this is my friend, and partner Charazared."**

 **The pokemon greeted himself. "Hi there."**

 **The lady seemed to look away, and was struggling to reach for something. Alain looked at the now noticed dark tiny device on her dress. Again she made those musical notes. Everything came clear quickly. He pressed the second button. The musical notes came out as. "I'm Iveiry. Where am I, and what is Charazared supposed** **to be?"**

 **Iveiry, Ive-ir-ie is kind of rough around the edges for how to describe her, She's both a dom, and a sub. She is more of a healer in battle, but will fight if she has to. She has a slight thing of not trusting people when meeting them for the first time if older then a teen. Once she warms up to someone they'll see she's a pretty nice caring girl that makes sure to be gentle 'cause she is actually very strong. the best advice is that it's suicide don't let her flip anyone they'll be dead from inpact of hitting the floor during hand to hand. Her strength is from the fact of being a alien that had been building up their strength since childhood.**

 **Alain can see his theory was correct of her seeing a charazared for a first time. "Well for the first question you're in my home. I carried you here, and for the second one my partner is what is known as a pokemon. Now I don't see any injuries, so why is it so hard for you to move?" He said after pressing the first button on her translater device before pressing the second button again to let her speak once more.**

 **Iveiry looked at him with her bright blues as she took all the info in. The male humanoid** **was clearly wanting some answers. She remembered what last events had occurred before she tried to put her hand to her head.**

 **Alain sighed, and put a hand on her own hand, "It is clear your head hurts I guess I'll have to wait some 'til you can tell me what I want to know."**

 **"Please don't touch me I don't trust adult humanoids." Iveiry said in the quietest, and nicest of tones with her femine high voice.**

 **Alain kind of looked at her as his brows knitted together. "An adult woman can't trust someone of the same age as them?" He remembered the voices as he let his crossed arms fall with a sigh of defeat.**

 **The pokemon spoke again, "My trainer found you while you were running from some people saying you crashed into him. We both seem to understand it somewhat. I kept the tea he made warm for you the whole time you were out from plain out exustion. He's really a caring fellow I hope you grow to trust him during your stay with us."**

 **Iveiry looked at Alain seeing that he clearly hadn't heard the language at all as he only said. "Yes it's true my friend has kept the tea warm for you even if you don't trust me yet still drink it." She needed help sitting up as she took the offer of drinking the tea.**

 **Alain watched his charazared help her to sit up, and she was soon drinking the tea very slowly soon seeing her smile a little. He was busy with his thoughts of what did those people do to her, and what had happened to her before she had ran into him, and what was the cause of that mist during all that as well. He was thrown out of his thoughts when his friend nudged him with his front paw. "Oh sorry did you like the tea Iveiry?"**

 **During all that time of him standing there thinking she finally saw the memory he was showing to her eyes only. "Yeah it was good." she paused, "What do you hear when your friend talks to you?"**

 **"Hm? I hear my friend speak his name in various tones with body language." Alain replied wondering why she was asking him this.**

 **"That's not what I hear when he speaks to me. I hear clear words like it is while talking to you." Iveiry said curious about it as well.**

 **"Maybe it's your translater." Alain said**

 **"Hm I'm not sure if it is since it was designed to turn my regular voice to be understood only by humans, and backwards." Iveiry replied back.**

 **Alain was deeply surprised as he gasped, and his pokemon was also surprised.**

 **"This whole time you heard me speak in a voice similar to my trainer?" asked the pokemon.**

 **"Yes I did, but now I'm just as shocked as you two are since it seems uncommon." Iveiry said in return.**

 **Alain grabbed her hand, "Iveiry how are you able to understand charazared?" "Chara" says his pokemon through his ears. "Oh yes my apologies I-"**

 **Iveiry pulled her hand away from him with a slight struggle to do so. "It's ok." She felt herself almost pass out again as her eye lids almost closed for a brief moment. "...I remember before my translator was made I was spoken to through morse code with tapping on desks. My language is-"**

 **"It's ok I understand now thank you iveiry." Alain said as he cut her off. He pulled the blanket to her shoulders ignoring her body flinch. "You get some rest it's night time anyway."**

 **Iveiry nodded she was humming to herself, and if the two didn't leave soon they wil end up sleeping too.**

 **Alain rubbed his eyes as his friend helped him out the room before the pokemon was out like a light curled up by the closed door. "What was that? Did she use sing? No don't be silly humans can't use pokemon moves." He said to himself as he checked his friend before going to the higher floors to his own bedroom as he continued to rub his eyes every now, and again with his mind racing.**

 **Her odd colored skin, and her language seemed out of this world. Alain paused as he got annoyed with himself. No Alain you can't think like that, but it does make a lot of since now. He opened the door to his large room, and was getting ready for bed from how drowsy he was. Those two voices I heard talking while in search of her, and the words of putting too much research, and project** **I. He startled himself from realizing his body had lied down on the bed since the yawn interrupted his thoughts. He pulled the blanket over his stripped body as his underwear was the only article on him at the moment now. "Iveiry.. who is she?" he said before the urge of sleep had won the struggle as it now overtook him along with his thoughts.**

 **To be continued...**

 **The A/N:**

 **[Ok before anyone says anything I know you're trying to help with getting some things right from the show, and all, but that isn't necessary. The region the story is taking place in isn't apart of the show at all. I am trying my best at spelling the names right for the pokemon, but for some reason it's still considered misspelled no matter how right the name is. Other writers of pokemon fanficts probally know what I mean most by that. For everything else I have made sure I spelled the words right. The same thing with the pokemon happens to the word project as well.**

 **Now that's out of the way I hoped you all like how the story is so far as it is written by just me for this story, and Iveiry is an OC character.]**


	2. Ch 2: Night Walk

**A/Ns always at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: What belongs to the show of pokemon**

 **Follow the story, or follow me n' Comment down below.**

 **[If the leave a comment/review thing isn't working look at my profile.]**

 **During the rest of the night Iveiry was groaning quietly in her sleep as an pained expression was on her features. 'Ugh mom, dad wait I want to come with you!'**

 **Charazared was woken up by the sudden loud very high pitch noise from inside the room. He got worried, and peaked in the room to see Iveiry not looking great as she continued to sleep. He went over to the bed, and nuzzle his cheek to her shoulder, and part of her neck.**

 **Iveiry woke as she took a heavy breath, she looked at the pokemon in alert forgetting where she was before calming down. "Charazared it's you." She looked more tired then before.**

 **Charazared nuzzled her cheek, "You ok?"**

 **"I'll be fine." Iveiry said still kind of out of breath. She felt like her body can move again, and she took her chance as she starts to get out of bed. She was soon stopped by the pokemon though. "I'm fine I just need to move a little." She said gently pushing him away. She was very strong, but her body was still recovering from being studied on.**

 **Iveiry soon was at the bottom of the staires with charazared not far behind her. She was stopped when she got close to the front door, so she ended up going outback. The yard was beautiful, and green with a fence around. she saw there was a garden, and there was a large porch with a swing. She noticed the pokemon was looking at her funny. "What's' wrong?"**

 **"You're eyes are glowing." says Charazared**

 **"Oh." Iveiry had her cloak with her, and put the hood on. She swung a little in the swing as it swung slowly. She looked around the yard seeing more pokemon, but she guessed they were nocturnal. She looked to see Charazared sit in his usal spot on the porch steps. Iveiry felt relaxed, but she kind of still felt she needed to be on alert. She glanced over at charazared, who was yawning. She was about to say that they should head back in, but her stomach growled. she kind of grew scared of herself since during the time of being studied on she was only given rats to eat. She quickly went back inside to look for the kitchen as she roamed around the first floor.**

 **Iveiry soon found the kitchen, and opened the fridge in the dark from not bothering to turn on the light. She put a stack of baloney in a bowl, and sat in the dinning** **room. She sat down to soon eat slowly, and quietly as she had cut the meat, and was now eating it with a fork.**

 **Charazared went upstairs after peaking in the dinning room, and spotting Iveiry. He checked on his trainer, and old friend Alain as the man was sleeping peacefully in his bed. The pokemon went over to curl up on the floor in the spot he usally slept at during the night. He yawned quietly, and let his eyes close to just rest them for a bit.**

 **Iveiry had a different version of heat vision that doesn't require use of her eyes. She noticed the pokemon outside were playing, and she had also noticed when Charazared had checked on her before going upstairs. She finished eating feeling better. she washed the dishes, and decided to go outback again as she sat on the staires this time while listening to the pokemon talk, and play.**

 **One of the pokemon came to her being kind of scared.**

 **Pumpkaboo, Pump-ka-boo is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a pinkish colored pumpkin that comes in four different sizes: small, average, large, and super sized. The pumpkin body has a pair of circular holes carved out of its rind that resemble eyes. The ghostly body that lives in the pumpkin is black with a pointy collar, yellowish eyes with no visible pupils, a pair of fangs, curved ears and a curled stem. Pumpkaboo can release light from the holes on its body, making it similar to a flashlight. The spirit residing in the pumpkin is trapped in this world. Pumpkaboo can carry wandering spirits to where they belong, so they can move on. It and its evolution Gourgeist are the only known pokemon that can learn a move called trick or treat. Pretty much the ghost/grass jack-o-lantern type for a more simple description.**

 **Iveiry watched as the pumkin looking pokemon eased its way over to her. 'Hello' She said in her usal musical voice quietly.**

 **Pumpkaboo went eep, and ran for it as she ran as fast as she could.**

 **Iveiry kind of frowned under her hood, but decided to get up. She went over the fence after walking towards it. She needed a walk since her nightmares really had shook her.**

 **Another of the pokemon saw her leave, and followed her being a born protector. he was known as a ninja tree frog type with blue coloring from being also a water type.**

 **Greninja, Gren-ninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head. Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, using swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with a move called water shuriken. The bubbles on its body are called frubbles which is a sticky substance that can be used to trap foes, or be used as soft cushions to save itself from nasty falls. It uses the thorns on its feet to assist it to climb walls, trees, and other objects. It most of the time stands like a human from what is seen in the show.**

Iveiry continued to walk as she finally explored the world that the scientists forced her to know as earth. She saw not much houses in the area they were in since she knew the pokemon was following her by seeing the shape of the body with her heat vision. She saw now that Alain lived outside the city. It seemed to be between medium, and large for its size. She saw various people, and cars going along.

Iveiry saw a teen, and decided to ask him a question. "Hello can I ask something?"

The red haired boy looked at her with his blue eyes, he moves to pull his jacket more closed. "What is it?" He thought to himself that he should had wore a non-opened jacket during the season they were in which was the beginning of fall. He had light skin, and was 5'4 for his height. He was called Richy, and loved to wear all black.

"Can you tell me more about your city, and the country we're in?" Iveiry asked looking down at him as she gazed in his eyes.

"You mean region, and sure I guess I could tell you a little since you seem nice, and all." says Richy.

Iveiry smiled at him, and waits for him to tell her as they sat on a bench while GrenNinja hid in the shadows.

"This is called the Unknown Region since it's still in the beginning of being noticed by the rest of the world. The city we're in right now is called Dark City for it is kind of dangerous around the other parts of this place. In the section we're in now is much friendlier though, so don't worry." Richy said as he had continued explaining the city to her.

"I see now. How come I've seen zero wildlife coming from outside the city?" iveiry asked.

"Blame the scientists here for that since all the wildlife are hiding from everything." richy replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Iveiry returned.

"The scientists use a lot of animals for their research." Richy said.

iveiry made a calling note to GrenNinja, who came out. "Do the wildlife resemble this creature?"

Richy was taken aback. "Those are the creatures the scientists want to research."

The pokemon went back to his hiding spot. Iveiry looked back at Richy. "What do they do to them?"

"Turn them into humans that's why the wilderness is so deserted. At least the plant life is safe." Richy said before he had to leave her.

Iveiry looked stunned, and decided to quickly go back outside the city. The people here.. could they had been various pokemon? She thought, and soon her feet started to run. "C'mon let's get going." She said to the pokemon that was following her.

GrenNinja followed her silently, "I'm coming ma'am."

Iveiry heard him shout in surprise as a trap was set off when they passed a field. "That wasn't there before." Iveiry went back, and saw he had been caught in something that resembled a bear trap. She noticed his right leg was caught in it. She tried to open it. "Blast I'm still too weak. Oh those stupid scientists." she hissed out quietly. She noticed the trap had opened up with a invisible force.

"A pokemon is helping us this is a psychic type's move." says GrenNinja.

Iveiry quickly pulled the frog pokemon out of the trap once it was opened wide enough. She sat there on the grass as she looked at the leg. She used some of her saliva to help the wound as it quickly closed just like that. She rubbed the leg with her finger as she sung a few notes in her musical voice to help the bone. "There all better."

GrenNinja was shocked, and extremely surprised at her work on his leg. He kind of felt tired all the sudden though, and soon the lights went out for him.

Iveiry picked the pokemon up, "Now some sleep is required to stable the fix to make it fully permanent." She looked around to see the shape of another pokemon. "I know you're there I'm Iveiry, who are you?"

The voice came as, "Mew Two strongest pokemon created." he said in a deep molo-toned voice that was somewhat medium. "How were you able to heal that pokemon like you did? You seem different then the other humans."

"I'm actually an ice element humanoid like alien. My kind is known as **Mill-gree-as, Gree as in three. If you were created then you must hate scientists too." Iveiry replied.**

 **"I hate all humans, but I've never came to know aliens." He said.**

 **The two of them both sensed, and saw people in the distance coming from the town. "Let's get going M2." Iveiry ran into the woods as she ran with the pokemon, who was still hidden from her eyes. he was still in view in her heat vision though.**

 **Mew two looked at the humanoid alien as they went deeper in the trees. He wondered how she had healed GrenNinja so quickly like she did. This alien was mysterious to him, and couldn't help his curiosity towards her.**

 **Iveiry continued to follow him, and they finally stopped in a cave. she lied GenNinja down where the black shadow presented to her. "there you go now rest up." She sighed in relief, and had to sit down herself to rest a little.**

 **Mew Two was still hidden as he glanced at her. "Aren't you going to show me your face?" he had already noticed he didn't had to use his powers at all to speak to her like with other humans in his past.**

 **iveiry looked at him, "Only if you show me yourself as well, ready on three."**

 **On cue the two showed theirselves to eachother as she took off her cloak, and he appeared from the shadows of the moonlight.**

 **Mew Two is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.**

 **mew Two can only mega evove which is only a temperary form by using certain stones that has the name of the pokemon it is for followed by the word ite at the end of the name of the stone. Even if Mew Two is basically a clone of Mew it can still use the mew-ite x, and y mega stones.**

 **Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upward. It now has two tubes behind its neck, its eyes are light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip.**

 **In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternim structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two.**

 **Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack of compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating strong pokemon. It had changed to where it only cares of the well being of other pokemon now after meeting a boy named ash at the end of a movie called pokemon the movie mew Two's Revenge, and the first movie Mew Two had appeared in. In the next movie mew two had appeared in the caring for other pokemon was shown more.**

 **"Oh my you look kind of like a alien too M2. You look pretty hansome." Iveiry said to him.**

 **Mew Two felt his cheeks flare up as he gasped.**

 **"You're just blushing from the complement, don't worry." Iveiry said with a slight smile.**

 **"You look pretty as well. Tell me, is your glowing eyes why you wear that cloak?" Mew Two asked.**

 **"yes it's one reason I wear it." Iveiry sat back down feeling the exustion hit her again.**

 **Mew Two looked at her sensing her exustion, "You do know your energy sorce is quite short correct?" he asked as he rested across from her.**

 **"Yes I had escaped only hours ago today." Iveiry said quietly.**

 **"You mean the idiotic scientists you'd mentioned?" Mew Two asked.**

 **"Yeah. they were using me for study research, and I was given to them after being kidnapped while being only fourteen. I really don't recognize myself at all. Time is different when traveling through space up there past the sky." Iveiry said in a growing tired voice.**

 **"I see." Mew Two said as he looked at the sky remembering himself being up there once in his life, but he was only showing a restored pokemon from fossils what the world looked like. He glance back to see that iveiry was falling asleep using her cloak as a blanket. He looked at her face, and silently decided to let her stay in the cave he called home.**

 **To be continued...**

 **The A/N:**

 **[I'd worked real hard on this chapter all the info I had used for describing the pokemon except for charazared was from a site through google. For mew two's voice I've based it on the voice the writers had used in pokemon the movie which is the first movie Mew two appeared in.**

 **I hope you all like the story so far.]**


	3. Ch 3: Meeting New Things

**A/N always at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: The stuff that belongs to the show pokemon.**

 **Follow the story, or follow me n' Comment down below.**

 **[If the leave a comment/review thing isn't working look at my profile.]**

 **In the early morning Alain had woken up, he yawned, and stretched feeling more energized as he sat up. He looked over to see his charazared snoozing where it usally rests. He got dressed while being in the good mood he was in. He wondered if Iveiry restores energy to herself when she hums herself to sleep like she did last night. He quietly goes out the room with his friend soon following him.**

 **Alain had just fed his pokemon, but noticed GrenNinja was missing, he decided to check in the room he had let Iveiry sleep in first for the beginning of his search.**

 **Alain noticed the door to her room was left wide opened, and the neat bed looked like it hadn't been touched in hours as it felt cold to his fingers. He was now worried since he hadn't seen her yet. he had already visit the dinning room when he fed charazared while he ate a small muffin. "Iveiry?" He shouted in hopes she was still in the house. There was no reply to his echo. He was getting very worried about her, but wait why was he so worried, he had just met her. He shook his head in frustration. Ah there's no time to think about that I got to find her. he thought, and went to the front door as his Pumpkaboo tried to follow him. "No you stay here I can't lose anyone else." He said before finally leaving the property.**

 **Pumpkaboo knew better, but still she wanted to go with him. Except charazared went with him instead when she almost fled out of the front yard where her trainer had left the pumpkin type.**

 **Alain flew on his friend's back as they searched from the air as they avoided the city. The two looked, and looked as he often shouted her name. "Iveiry where are you?!"**

 **In the cave a bit earlier while the sunrise was coming around GrenNinja woke, and felt like his old self again. He looked at Iveiry, and the other pokemon, who was snoozing close to her. He decided to go find something to bring back for food.**

 **During the time of GrenNinja's absence Mew Two woke to the sound of Iveiry sneezing, and was coughing slightly. He raised his head, and looked at her seeing that her skin appeared to be slightly more pale. "iveiry are you awake?" He said quietly.**

 **Iveiry looked at him, "Yeah I'll be fine thanks for keeping me warm." She coughed again.**

 **"How did you get that cold?" Mew Two asked back.**

 **"I don't know, but don't worry." Iveiry checked herself for a fever soon smiling as Mew Two checked for her by putting his cheek to her forehead.**

 **"No fever.. I think GrenNinja went to get food." Mew Two said.**

 **Iveiry smiled feeling happy that the pokemon she cared for last night was doing better. She lied down again letting her eyes rest.**

 **Mew Two acted as a pillow for her, he really didn't have a reason for why he was being so caring to this humanoid. He acted as body guard 'til the frog type returned.**

 **Iveiry was woken gently by Mew Two. "GrenNinja returned time to eat." He said quietly. She looked at the berries with a frown soon on her features, but tried to eat them.**

 **Both pokemon can tell she hadn't ate a berry in yers from how much she barely ate it . They'd watched as she didn't finish it when she was too full to continue. Mew Two felt an odd feeling, and thought to himself as he asked, Am I worried for her? He looked at her silently before turning to the opening of the cave hearing someone shout. The frog type recognized** **his trainer, and quickly went to the opening to go outside the cave.**

 **"Alain?" Iveiry thought for a moment, "Oh no he must be worried about me."**

 **"Alain?" Mew Two asked.**

 **"Alain had rescued me when he took me to his home. I couldn't sleep, so I went on a walk, and that's how I'd ended up meeting you M2." Iveiry said as she explained. She tried to get up, but Mew Two stopped her as she coughed again.**

 **"You don't trust adult humans, you really want to go with him?" Mew Two asked.**

 **"Yes... I don't want his pokemon to be put in danger looking for me." Iveiry said with a cough.**

 **Mew Two decided to carry her out of the cave as she held on tight to him as he sored through the trees while they passed them.**

 **The cold air felt good to Iveiry, and felt her energy returning to her. she made sure to loosen her grip on Mew Two to not hurt him from being strong enough that if she slammed a person to the ground they would had been dead from the landing.**

 **"Don't worry I'm fine.. tighten your grip I'm going to go a bit faster." mew Two said.**

 **Iveiry held on tight to Mew Two as she was leaving marks on him now which was what she wanted to avoid all together.**

 **Mew Two was soon on a small hill holding her after getting Charazared's attention.**

 **Charazared landed, and Alain quickly got off the pokemon. "Iveiry there you are. You Alright?" He asked after mew Two handed her over to him, and stepped back.**

 **"I managed to just get a cold I'm fine though. I was too tired to make it back. Mew Two let me rest in his home though." Iveiry said looking to see the pokemon was a little aways now.**

 **Alain just hugged her, "We should go before your cold gets worst." He thanked Mew Two.**

 **GrenNinja had been put in his pokeball a device that trainers use to carry their pokemon in. It's a red, and white ball for the usual** **type of the device that regularly shrinks when pressing a button when storaging them. Trainers are allowed to only carry six pokemon in total while the rest are sent to where ever lab they got their pokedex from.**

 **Charazared was about to fly off when iveiry looked to Mew Two, "Will I get to see you again M2?" She was given a silent maybe before flying off from the trio, and that's when Charazared flew off as well.**

 **Once they got back to Alain's house he gave her a robe to wear for when she finishes her bath. Pumkaboo helped her while Alain stood outside the door.**

 **"Iveiry?"**

 **"Yes Alain?" Iveiry replied back.**

 **"Tell me why did you leave the house?"**

 **"I had to go on a walk, again I'm sorry for worrying you so much." iveiry said back as they talked through the closed door.**

 **Alain sighed, "Next time tell us when you do that."**

 **After a long silence, she spoke, "Alain I found out something on my walk."**

 **"Really, what did you find out?"**

 **"I found out that the wildlife are all in hiding, and creatures like Mew Two, and Charazared are being turned into humans by the scientists in the city we live outside of." Iveiry said**

 **Alain gave a shuddered gasp, and the silence continued on afterwards.**

 **Iveiry soon knocked on the door in case he was leaning on it, and opened the door to reveal that she had customized the robe as there was two ties wrapped around her body. She had ripped two of the straps, and the part of the string to sew it back on with a needle she formed out of ice that she had eaten. Before customizing it the robe wasn't covering her chest enough.**

 **Alain looked at her, "I'll check on your dress to see if it's ready." He said.**

 **Iveiry stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "No it's ok I'm kind of tired anyway."**

 **Alain sighed, and nodded, he made her sleep in a room on the same floor as his room. He tucked her in bed ignoring the flinch of her body.**

 **"Thanks Alain." Iveiry smiled at him.**

 **Alain felt himself kind of blush, so he had to look away. "You should rest up."**

 **"Yeah, and my cold is much better now. Could you hum me to sleep Alain." iveiry asked him.**

 **"Er, um.. sure." Alain started to randomly** **hum a song, and moved his hand to stroke her hair a little.**

 **Iveiry couldn't help the smile before she soon was asleep.**

 **Alain looked down at Iveiry smiling at her sleeping form. He stroked her hair just a bit more. "I wish I knew what had happened to you, but I guess it doesn't matter since you look much better then from your appearance yesterday." he said quietly before getting up, and walking out the room.**

 **On his way down to the lower floors his Grenninja asked how Iveiry was doing. "She's doing much better from her cold."** **GrenNinja jumped a little from his happiness, and his trainer smiled. "GrenNinja we got to tell the others about why those traps were set." Alain said to the pokemon as he looked down in its eyes. GrenNinja made a sound of agreement as they both soon went downstairs to alert the others.**

 **Alain soon called one of his co-workers.**

 **"Hello Luker here."**

 **"Hey it's Alain."**

 **"Oh hey how's the visit to your new home?" Luker replied back happy to hear from him.**

 **"It's gotten busy since there's some trouble here in the Unknown region."**

 **After alain explained what was going down Luker exclaimed, "What turning pokemon into humans?"**

 **"Yes, and I'm worried for my pokemon I think I'm going to send them to an old friend." Alain said.**

 **"right I would do the same thing in your shoes, but make sure to have at least some back up with you." says Luker.**

 **"Right will do I'll contact you when I get more info on the situation." Alain replied back.**

 **"I'll be waiting if you need a back up."**

 **"Right, good bye Luker." Alain said before hanging up, and fell back in the couch sighing loudly with his hand going to cover his face as the back of it rested there.**

 **"Chara?" Alain soon heard, and looked at his friend. "It looks like the pokemon here aren't safe with us old friend. I'll have to send most of you all to the professor. I think besides you I'll keep pumkaboo, and Grenninja to help out with iveiry since they're growing attached to her." Charazared suggested to keep a pokemon that can use healbell with them as well."Good idea." Alain got up from the couch, and sighed, "...Let's do what we have to do old friend." The two soon left the living room.**

 **To be continued...**

 **The A/N:**

 **[Alain has never met Mew Two before, so the title of this ch was referring to that. It looks like iveiry, and Alain are growing closer already. Oh for her sexuality Iveiry is bi. Is the same scientists that are after Iveiry the same ones that are turning pokemon to humans? Let's keep going, and find out.]**


	4. Ch 4: Gone Amiss Returned Anew

**A/Ns always at bottom**

 **Disclaimer: To what belongs to pokemon.**

 **Follow the story, or Fallow me n' comment down below.**

 **[If the leave a comment/review thing isn't working look at my profile.]**

 **When Alain got to the city he looked around, "I don't see one." He soon said, and went looking in another part of the city. He went back to the outside of the city, and spotted what he was looking for as it was hidden. "There's the building I was looking for."**

 **Alain soon entered the Poke Center, and already found something quite odd. He only saw two human assistants.**

 **The girl that was a little tall in a nurse outfit had short pink spiked up hair, and her eyes were the same shade of light blue as a WiggilyTuff's eyes are. Her skin color was light, and she had a bit of muscles with a high femineness to her body. He only glanced to see her chest was a C cup. The face was pretty, but as a opinion Iveiry was still on the top of his list.**

 **Agh! Where are these thoughts coming from? Alain shouted in his head.**

 **The guy had slightly long black hair, and slightly tannish skin. He had a thin muscle build to his body. He had a strong slight femine face with a frown expression to it. He was in a black male's nurse outfit. A blue shirt under a opened jacket, and some pants. His height was taller then Alain's only by a few inches.**

 **Alain looked at his eyes more, and they reminded him of those of a Blissey for the shade of color.**

 **The female came to Alain, and interrupted his thoughts, "Hello welcome to the Poke Center may I help you with something?"**

 **"Are you, and that man over there the only two here?" Alain asked curiously.**

 **"Hm? Oh no Nurse Joy is around." She replied with a highish medium voice.**

 **"You mind if I speak to Joy please?" Alain asked**

 **"Sure I'll go find her. Merlin don't forget to check on our most recent patient** **." She said to the male.**

 **"Yeah, right I'm going Sally." Merlin said before soon leaving.**

 **Alain soon was waiting after seeing the young miss leave as well. He decided to go to the waiting room, so he could finally sit down as a sigh left him. He was in deep thought as he continued to wait. I have yet to see any assistant pokemon while I've been here. Those two people... why was I reminded of pokemon when I looked into their eyes? Did?... Were they? I need more info before I come up with a conclusion.t.**

 **There was soon the sound of footsteps as Nurse Joy came in after a few seconds.**

 **Alain gave a friendly smile as he saw her, and stood up.**

 **"Hello I'm nurse Joy tell me how can I help you today sir?"**

 **"I came to send my pokemon to a old friend. I've noticed something odd around the city. I live outside of the city limits though." alain replied**

 **Nurse Joy thought, "Oh I see come this way our Poke transfer machines are over here."**

 **Alain soon followed her. He had a odd feeling that something was troubling the head nurse of the Poke Center.**

 **As soon as they were in the room Nurse Joy closed the door behind them, and locked it. "Tell me is the odd something concerning the missing wildlife?"**

 **"Yes it is I was told that they are being turned into humans. I'm With the International police. Tell me those people assisting you, have you seen something familiar in their eyes?" Alain said quietly.**

 **Nurse Joy gave a sad nod, "Yes, and from their personalities too."**

 **"Tell me, when did the two people appear?"**

 **"Well I should start from when WiggilyTuff had gone missing. That's when things really had started to get odd around here." Joy replied.**

 **Alain just nodded as they both sat down in a couple of chairs.**

 **"Let's see It was a usal day here WiggilyTuff was always first to greet everyone with a friendly smile. I always remember it to be very kind, but when some are rude it does a double slap. It was also kind of shy. It always gives warnings before having to do anything when it comes to troublesome patients as well. Always ready to help those in need." Nurse Joy said smiling from the memories.**

 **To be very honest WiggileyTuff is basically a bright pink rabbit with a white underbelly, and on the tips of its ears there's white as well. the tail is also white. There's a curled tuff of fur on the top of its head. It has big blue eyes for eye color.**

 **WiggilyTuff was basically kidnapped at night by hunters in blue clothing. The pokemon had been missing for a few days then blissey went amiss. It was only a little recently that the two humans came, and went to get the nursing clothes like they knew where everything was which was the first clue Nurse Joy received. They didn't even ask to help the two just went on as it was a normal routine** **for them both. Nurse Joy had yet to ask them any questions since they did their work as well as her pokemon had done.**

 **Blissey has a large, ovoid body with a pink upper body and white lower body. It has hair-like curls on either side of its head. White, wing-like tufts grow from its hips and shoulders, creating the impression of a dress. Its stubby arms and feet are pink and lack any digits. A small, pink pouch on its belly holds a single egg.**

 **Alain understood now, "Right, and from what I saw it seems that the right one to ask questions with would be Sally."**

 **Nurse Joy nods, and soon enough Sally came in the room.**

 **After greetings were done Sally was a bit surprised that someone from the police force would be here.**

 **"Tell me Sally what exactly happened to you?" Alain said as friendly as he could.**

 **Sally looked at him as she was unsure.**

 **"Please Sally if you were what I think then I need answers to help others to not face the same fate." Alain said to her.**

 **Sally gasped, "You know I was a pokemon?"**

 **"You, and Merlin have left many hints to Joy that you two are the missing WiggilyTuff, and Blissey." Alain paused, "Also it's in your eyes for one more hint."**

 **Sally sighed, "I guess the cat type's out of the bag then."**

 **"So the people that took you were in blue, and when they took you to the lab in the city they told you that they wanted to test their work on you, right?"**

 **Sally nodded to Alain's first part of the summary.**

 **"You were about to say no when they said being a human won't be any different then as a pokemon for your work. Then after feeling sleepy you soon woke naked with a blanket on you, and the scientist trained you in how to act proper as a human after giving you some clothes to wear." Alain continued.**

 **"Yes Merlin wanted his hair a different color since he hates pink, so they gave him some hair dye. For me I wanted my hair short. Then we came back here together getting right back to work, but as humans. That's the end of the story." Sally says in a perky quiet way.**

 **"I see now, and your story matches what Joy told me. You two should really tell her since it is a good idea to do so." Alain said. He asked to take a picture of Sally for his report. He took a full body pic after receiving the 'ok' to take it.**

 **"Thank you Sally that's all I'd wanted, we're done." Alain said.**

 **"Alain I hope the others that are hiding are ok. We still see who is in hiding when they have no choice. Those traps are awfully hurtful." Sally said to him.**

 **"That's what I plan to put a stop to Sally." Alain then got up to turn to take out his phone as Sally left the room closing the door.**

 **Alain didn't call anyone 'til he made sure all the doors, and windows were locked. He went in a corner before calling his old friend Professor Sick-ah-more.**

 **The professor was out raged of the news.**

 **"I know I plan to put a stop to this Professor. This is why I need to send you my pokemon to you. I'm keeping three to them with me." Alain replied.**

 **"Right hold on just a seck." There was a rustle of movement before the other spoke again. "Ok I'm ready to receive."**

 **Alain soon sent his pokemon to his old friend.**

 **"Alright I got all three of them Alain. Tell me how have you've been besides this mess that invoves work?" The professor asked**

 **"Well I guess a bit interesting, and mysterious since I met this lady the same age as me, who literally** **crashed into my life. I get this feeling that she's from another planet, and there's a group of scientists after her." alain said**

 **The professor almost laughed when he heard about the scientists. "Maybe it is true what else have you learned of her?"**

 **"Her name is Iveiry the people that were hired to go after her were calling her project I. She has pale skin that looks almost like blue snow. I still wonder what the ice like mist was from when I had met her. I have yet to ask anything I only mainly know she speaks a strange language that sounds like a harp playing, and she wears a translater." Alain went on.**

 **"No way, she can understand the pokemon in a way like talking to a person?" The professor exclaimed.**

 **"Yes she can which is eye widening to my pokemon, and me as well."**

 **"This is strange I would ask her a ton of questions if I got a chance to speak to her. The professor replied back.**

 **"Well she has a problem of trusting adults, and well I have yet to know exactly why that is. Those scientists really hurt her." alain said**

 **"Oh I see." The professor said in a saddened tone.**

 **"Yeah I should get going professor." Alain said.**

 **"Alain it seems like you're not telling me everything, what else has been going on?"**

 **"Well when she disappeared I found her after she made friends with a pokemon I've never seen before called Mew 2 . At least that's what it called itself from being a psychic type." Alain said.**

 **"Wow that is a rare find I should come visit to stu-"**

 **"No I don't think that's a good idea. Anyway I should get going before iveiry starts to worry." alin said.**

 **"Alain are you growing feelings for this iveiry?" The professor asked.**

 **"I... I don't know I got worried when she went missing. I've been wondering the same thing." alain said back.**

 **"Be careful Alain if you are falling for her there's still info to collect on her." said the professor.**

 **"She's very caring, and two of my pokemon are growing attatched to her I think she's warming up to me since she asked me to sing her to sleep last night. Anyway bye." Alain said in a rush of anger as he hung up hearing a, "Wait Alain." He put his phone away, and put his hand to his face sighing in anger, and frustration. He got up to head back home.**

 **To be continued...**

 **The A/N:**

 **[Hm Alain sure has a lot to think about. The question of if the same group of scientists that are going after Iveiry are after the wildlife still continues.]** **.**


	5. Ch 5: Meeting Once Again

**A/N always at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: All that belongs to pokemon.**

 **Follow the story, or Follow me n' Comment down below.**

 **[If the leave a comment/review thing isn't working look at my profile.]**

 **On The way home Alain passed through the woods as he thought of this question concerning his feelings towards Iveiry. He looked up to the sky seeing it was getting close to the late afternoon. He noticed that there was still no signs of life in the woods. His thoughts really started to roll as he continued to walk. Am I really falling for her? She isn't a threat she seems to be just a scared girl that is kind as a nurse is, but still a little rough with gentleness to it.**

 **alain sighed heavily, and soon looked to find himself at a clearing seeing a pokemon sun bathing** **. He was surprise to see it was Mew 2 lying there. He wondered if Iveiry had said anything to it last night. He carefully walked up to the pokemon as he lied down too as his way of saying he ment no harm. "Excuse me Mew 2 can I ask you about Iveiry the girl from last night?"**

 **Mew 2 had already had sensed him come, and had gave a glance. Mew 2 would had fled if Alain hadn't lied down like he did. "Tell me how is Iveiry?" The male voice came as the same way Iveiry had heard it, but this time using its powers to speak.**

 **"She told me that her cold was much better when I saw her last this morning. I've been away all day the last time I saw her I helped her get to sleep from request of singing her to sleep." Alain said.**

 **"Hm.. Alright I guess I can tell you, what is it you want to know?" Mew 2 said as it was happy of the news.**

 **"Did she tell you anything about herself like why those scientists are after her? I just want to know all I can of her since she's too exusted to tell me herself." Alain asked as he lied on his stomach with his head resting on his bended arms.**

 **Mew 2 looked into his eyes seeing he was being truthful, "She told me of why she hates them mainly. she told me that she'd been traveling through space after being kidnapped from her home as a teen of 14. When she came here to this planet she was as we see her in her adult form. She doesn't recognize herself at all. Those that kidnapped her gave her off to the scientists for study. Iveiry had told me she's a ice element humanoid like alien. Whatever she went through it really had shorten her out from how low her energy was last night when we met. Which was when her GrenNinja had gotten caught in a trap she was cursing the humanss from how weak she was. I can tell she's very strong. I got these marks from her this morning when I carried her." Mew 2 showed the dark red marks on its body before turning his gaze away from the human as it checked the area in the distance finding no threat.**

 **Alain listened intently to what the pokemon had to say, and his eyes went wide from the story it told. His mind was racing again it all makes sense now. My theory was right after all, but this is still bad from how exusted she still was.**

 **Alain looked at Mew 2, "Mew 2 do you know why the traps have been set? I have the answers if you don't know."**

 **Mew 2 looked at him, "Tell me why are they set, and who are they really for?"**

 **Alain goes on as he explains to him all that he found out at the poke center.**

 **"The hunters in blue are turning them into humans..." Mew 2 said coldly from its slight annoyance as he took the info all in.**

 **"Yes that's right, and I bet they're after you two correct?" Alain asked.**

 **"They probally are, and maybe it's me they just want I should leave this area completely." Mew 2 said.**

 **"No I think it's the others more that's why everyone is hiding so deep in the woods. Nothing is your fault for why they're being hunted down." Alain said as he understood how the pokemon feels.**

 **Mew 2 thinks as it looks around, "I guess so.. this place is so much different from the last places I've been to. I understand her pain of being hunted, and searched for by enemies." he closed his eyes tight as its face expressed its emotions.**

 **alain sighed, "Thank you for sharing her info with me I'll keep it secret. I should get going. If you want to come visit her there's a big house that looks similar to a mansion Just show up in the back yard."**

 **Mew 2 nods, "Thank you Alain I did say we would maybe see eachother again."**

 **Alain got up, and walked across the clearing to soon disappear into the woods.**

 **Mew 2 thinks, and after a moment of hesitation it flew to follow Alain.**

 **While Alain went through the woods he carefully set off all the traps by using rocks, and old branches. He couldn't believe how many traps there were. Mew Two had stayed close to the human without being noticed, and it grew kind of angry from the sight of them all.**

 **When Alain got home he was a bit surprised to see Pumpkaboo was out in the front yard. "Pumpkaboo have you've been waiting the whole day out here?" He asked, and the small pumpkin pokemon nodded, "Boo..." Alain picked her up sighing heavily before he carried the pokemon inside to rehydrate it.**

 **Mew Two can see that this was the house, and decided to check the windows. He saw Iveiry sleeping in the bed.**

 **Iveiry was snoozing soundly, "Ngh.." She almost stirred from her heat vision thing. She looked a lot better as she was less pale.**

 **Mew Two teleported in the room, he noticed the room was quite chilly. He stood by the bed on his two back paws since Mew Two was a Humanoid feline type of pokemon. He looked down at her sleeping form thinking silently. I travel to many places, and even though I have many friends with the pokemon I feel like something is missing. Once I look at this girl I feel that what I'm missing is within this creature that only looks like a human. What could I be missing?**

 **A voice came from behind him, "A trainer that is what you're missing if it invoves people."**

 **Mew Two quickly looked ready to attack when he lowered his guard at the sight of the watchful GrenNinja. "How do you know what I was thinking?" he asked a bit annoyed.**

 **"You were thinking outloud, or your powers had let your thoughts to be seen to those outside." GrenNinja replied back before going over to stand in front of Mew Two, who was now not facing the bed.**

 **"Oh I see, so you think I'm wanting a trainer? Is that what I'm missing in my life?" Mew Two asked the frog pokemon.**

 **"Yes a trainer, and a good friend with a human." GrenNinja said.**

 **"Iveiry just looks like a human just like I do." Mew Two said as he got a glance at himself in the mirror on the wall.**

 **GrenNinja didn't understand, "Since you hate humans maybe that is why you're considering Iveiry to be your trainer."**

 **Mew Two tried to remember what the term trainer ment. His memories were unknowingly were being viewed by Iveiry as she slept.**

 **The two pokemon both jumped from the pained gasp that came from the bed.**

 **Iveiry slightly woke, and reached for whatever to hold to confort herself.**

 **Mew Two didn't quite noticed himself make a move 'til after he leaned down to let her hug him. He nuzzled her cheek gently. A question was written on his features.**

 **Iveiry mumbled in her original musical voice as she spoke in her usual femine high voice. 'M2?'**

 **Mew Two knew why now it was easy for her to understand him without use of his powers. He could understand her quick two notes. Was it 'cause I speak an odd language as well I can understand her? I usally have to use my powers to speak to other pokemon as well. He thought as his mind raced.**

 **GrenNinja looked at the two quite oddly as he had no idea what was going on.**

 **Iveiry rubbed her eyes with a sniffle from what she had seen. She looked at the pokemon in her arms. She pressed the button. "M2 you came to visit me that's great." She smiled.**

 **Mew Two felt his smile appear as well, but it hadn't been used for a little bit, so it troubled his face from doing so. "I did since I had told you we would maybe meet again. You gasped in your sleep what happened?"**

 **"Just a slight rush of memories I can only view what is shown to me for those that belongs to other species. I can only pass what I saw to other humanoid like species. It's something I can't control when it happens." Iveiry said as she looked more relaxed now, so she let go of Mew Two.**

 **Mew Two stood up straight feeling down, "So my memories had hurt you. I still cause harm to others."**

 **Iveiry slightly smacked his hand like paw. "Don't think like that you don't cause harm to anyone, and I should had told you sooner about seeing the memories of others.**

 **"It's not your fault Iveiry you were quite exusted." Mew Two said to her.**

 **"So it's no one's fault." said GrenNinja.**

 **The two looked at the tree frog pokemon, and soon agreed.**

 **Mew two jolted feeling Iveiry holding his hand/paw. He felt that feeling again. Is she really what I'm missing in my life? Am I really wanting to be by this creature's side as long as I can? He thought.**

 **Iveiry looked at him as she watched his memories, "M2 you're showing what you've been through. I'm still new to this world, but if you're wanting me to be partner's with you. A good partner that isn't similar to what you've gone through I will happy accept when you're ready to have a trainer.""**

 **Mew Two looked at her, and squeezed her hand back as he returned the friendly gesture. "I won't just be a pet to you?"**

 **"Never ever will you be a pet to me. I can see that you're happiest when battling. My kind should never get into fights with those stronger for we never back down. I'm saying that I can share you're love for battle even if I'm more of a healer, but will still fight if I need to." Iveiry said to him.**

 **"Hm.." Mew Two thought, "I think I should test you of your skill. I can see you have fighting strength outside pokemon battles wh** **ich are slightly different then humans fighting with other humans like fighting type pokemon."**

 **"I understand I accept your test M2, but I hope so far I'm suitable for mending your heart." Iveiry said.**

 **Mew Two looked at her in the eyes as the feeling was stronger. "Your caring nature is attracting... Pokémon end up with the humans they grow attached to right?" He asked as he looked to GrenNinja, who nodded.**

 **Iveiry smiled as she was happy they were growing a stronger friendship. She felt her eyes almost close on her.**

 **Mew Two felt the grip slack, and looked back at her. "You stil need rest Iveiry I'll be nearby this area." He pulled away from her grip.**

 **Iveiry gave a defeated sigh, and let her eyes close to rest.**

 **Mew Two smiled a small one, and went back to the window ready to leave when his stomach had growled.**

 **"There's some pokemon food in the kitchen I'm sure there's something you'll like." GrenNinja said.**

 **Mew Two thinks, and nods before following GrenNinja downstairs after opening, and closing the door as they left the room.**

 **To be continued...**

 **The A/N:**

 **[I'm sure you're all wondering where the heavier romance parts will occur, but it's obvious that I'm building up to it 'cause of Alain's personality as one of the reasons. Since pokemon stuff has a main role that is in second place in the story I have to include it which makes the wait longer. It shouldn't be much longer though.**

 **To those that don't approve of what Mew two is thinking. If the pokemon can mega evolve then it has to have a trainer according to rules of the show, and not the games where there are unexplained loop holes.**

 **To Those wondering why Iveiry is sleeping so much. It's 'cause she is still recovering from what the scientists have done to her, and the stuff that she had gone through during study should be as unmentioned as much as what Mew two had went through from how horrific it possibly was. Yes I'm saying that even me the creator of Iveiry don't want to think, or come up with what she'd been through in that part of her life.**

 **I hope you all like the story so far.]**


	6. Ch 6: A New Trainer

**A/N always at bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: All that belongs to pokemon.**

 **Follow the story, Follow me N' Comment down below.**

 **[If the leave a comment/review thing isn't working look at my profile.]**

 **Around dinner time Alain went to check on Iveiry since he had been told by Mew Two she was still resting. He was getting worried since she hadn't ate a thing since the berries early this morning according to the pokemon.**

 **Alain peaked in the room, and noticed that it was like a ice box in there. "Char?" Came his friend, who was following him. "No it's too cold in there for you stay out here." He soon went in solo as he closed the door behind him.**

 **Iveiry was lying in the bed, and she had taken the blanket off herself, so she was on the bed in her dress. Her face was a healthier color then how she looked this morning.**

 **Alain went over to the bed, and sat on his knees beside the right side of her body as he rested on the soft carpet floor. He was happy she looked better, but still was worried as he reached, and stroked her hair. "Iveiry wake up you need to eat." He said quietly. He held her hand in his not helping the smile as her eyes soon opened, and blinked. "Iveiry it's time to eat."**

 **Iveiry at first didn't recognize him almost panicing 'til her memory finally kicked in. "What time is it?"**

 **"It's dinner time you've been asleep all day." Alain said.**

 **"Oh my I just wanted to sleep for thirty more minutes not a bit more hours." Iveiry tried to get out of bed fast, but her body felt odd, and she was dizzy falling forward.**

 **Alain catches her, "Be careful you're lucky I was heare to catch you."**

 **Iveiry smiled, "And I'm glad you've been here for me the first day, and this second." She sighed as her body was back on the bed as her head rested on the pillow.**

 **Alain blushed as he smiled, "Heh.." He soon cleared his throat after a minute, "You know the room is pretty chilly is that your doing?" He asked curiously.**

 **Iveiry laughed before she said, "Yes it happens when I'm too warm."**

 **Alain quickly checked her for a fever, "It's a bit up." He soon went, and came back. "here this should help the fever." He gave her some medicine.**

 **Iveiry decided to take it, and soon drank her fruit punch.**

 **Alain soon smiled as the room suddenly was rid of the cold completely.**

 **Iveiry tried to get out of bed again, butt this time Alain stopped her. "I'll bring some dinner up stay in bed."**

 **Iveiry laughed quietly, "Ok doctor Alain." She smiled.**

 **Alain liked her laugh, and smiled back, "...Oh I forgot to ask what you would want to eat?" He said out of sudden realization.**

 **Iveiry laughed a little more, "Anything with meat included is fine."**

 **alain nodded "Right I'll be right back." He soon left the room.**

 **Iveiry smiled at the situation she was in. She had a good home, and already was making some friends. She was growing to trust Alain even more now. She thought of Mew Two, and then thinks of how she felt when it came to Alain. Someone she could lean on when she needed to, but made sure she could stand on her own feet as well. She thought more, and more coming to a conclusion that maybe she had unnoticeably has been falling for him.**

 **Charazared came in to keep her company. "Iveiry how you feeling?"**

 **Iveiry was interrupted from her thoughts, "Hm, oh hello Charazared I'm doing much better just waiting to get some food in me."**

 **Charazared smiled, "That's great to hear. My trainer has been really worried about you, and has thought of nothing more, he's been spacing out all day."**

 **Iveiry smiled seeing the facts, but she should still ask Alain though. She looked at the tip of Charazared's tail, and got a bit nervous.**

 **"What's wrong?" He asked.**

 **"I don't like fire around me." Iveiry said as she scooted away from him. "I just finally noticed."**

 **Charazared was sad, and goes to stand by the door. "Why do you not like fire?"**

 **"Memories of fire type creatures that kidnapped me from my home after hurting me, and my home." iveiry said.**

 **"Were they pokemon?" He asked.**

 **"No they were aliens." Iveiry said.**

 **Charazared heard Alain coming, and opened the door for him.**

 **"Thanks, Iveiry I got your food." Alain said as he came in, and set the tray on the bed beside her.**

 **"Thank you Alain." Iveiry said before slowly eating the meet with a fork, and nibbled on the toast. "Have you ate today Alain?" She asked.**

 **Alain smiled at how politely she ate, and sat on the other side of her on the edge of the bed. "I havn't felt hungry." He finally noticed Charazared had left the room. He thought it was odd for the fire pokemon to do that. "Did you say something to my friend Charazared left so quickly."**

 **Iveiry waited to answer after eating one piece of her toast. "I finally noticed the flame at the end of his tail, and it kind of scared me. The sight of fire reminds me of being blasted at on my home on the day my good life went down hill. The fire type aliens is why I don't like fire very much."**

 **"Oh I see." Alain can see that, and thinking a little his meter on his feelings sank a little. No alain you can't stop liking her just 'cause of this issue she was fine 'til her eyes had fallen on the fire. I can help with this issue. He thought to himself. "Can you tell me more? I mean you said you were given to the scientists after being kidnapped right?"**

 **"Yes I was kidnapped by the fire aliens known as Firandas, fir-an-das they were in war with my kind, and the day they kidnapped me was when the war started on my planet as it continued." Iveiry said, and tried to eat more even though she was losing her apatite from the memories.**

 **"Iveiry?" Alain asked worriedly.**

 **"Let's talk about something else." Iveiry said as she tried to eat more since she didn't feel full yet. Her being hungry is something that she didn't want to deal with for being afraid of something bad happening.**

 **"Ok." Alain tried to think. "How was your visit from Mew Two?"**

 **"It was great, and well.. he says that something is missing in his life. GrenNinja thinks that he is wanting a trainer since of a feeling Mew two gets when he looks at me." Iveiry said.**

 **"What kind of feeling?" Alain asked**

 **"A feeling of finding wht's missing." Iveiry replied back.**

 **"Oh now I see why GrenNinja thinks that Mew Two is wanting a trainer." Alain said.**

 **During the long moment of silence Iveiry finished her food, and soon drinks her fruit punch.**

 **Alain had been thinking, and was thrown out of his thoughts when Iveiry spoake." Alain I'm finished with the tray." He quietly grabbed the tray, and went back downstairs.**

 **During his walk down to the kitchen he found Charazared resting in a corner on the floor with a window at the end of the hall. He sighed seeing that his friend always goes to curl by the spot when it's unhappy. He puts the tray on a small table, and goes over to his pokemon. "Hey I know that Iveiry's fear got you down is that right?"**

 **Charazared nodded, "Char."**

 **Alain pets him a little. "I'm bummed about it too, but I think we can work with her fear. At least she has good reasons to be scared of fire itself it has nothing to do with your type at all."**

 **"Char?" The pokemon said.**

 **"Yeah really, it's not you at all, and we both have to remember that." Alain said.**

 **Charazared looked at his trainer feeling better as it stood up.**

 **Alain smiled, and soon the two went down to the kitchen together.**

 **"Hey Charazared I'm thinking of giving some pokemon to Iveiry it won't be you of corce. I just want your opinion on it." Alain said as he washed the dishes.**

 **Charazared was a little shocked, and asked why.**

 **"GrenNinja, and Pumpkaboo are getting pretty attached to her. Also.. well I think it's for the best for Iveiry's first pokemon to already have a tiny spark of bond with her." Alain said.**

 **Charazared was still unsure, but the reasons were good ones.**

 **"Yeah we'll get a better look at the outcome of my idea when we talk to those two. Have you've seen them?" Alain asked.**

 **Charazared points out the window at something flying.**

 **"Oh They're playing with our guest?" Alain said.**

 **"Char." Came a yes from Charazared.**

 **Alain washed the dishes a bit more, and when he was almost done he heard the tapping of shoes. He looked to see Iveiry with her hood down. He couldn't help, but smile.**

 **Iveiry smiled back at him.**

 **A pause in time as the two stared at one another with smiles.**

 **"Agh! I stabbed myself." Alain said as he cussed.**

 **Iveiry went over quickly, and saw the knife in his left hand between the thumb, on the palm more. I'm going to pull it out you ready?"**

 **Alain nods, and felt his right hand being held.**

 **"Ok squeeze now." Iveiry said, and he did as Alain squeezed her hand tight as she quickly yanked the knife out. "Egh.."**

 **Iveiry quickly let go of his hand, and put her finger in her mouth. She put her wet finger on the middle of the cut, and it closed up quickly. She gave a few notes to help with the inner pain. "There feel better?"**

 **Alain was amazed by what she did, "Ugh yeah I do thanks Iveiry." He was embarest from that happening as he continued to wash the dishes with her helping him as she washed the other sharp dishes.**

 **Alain couldn't help, but smile since she was leaning her hip to his the whole time they washed the dishes together. He hadn't noticed the red tent on his face.**

 **Iveiry smiled at his face, and was getting more facts on his feelings for her.**

 **The two soon finished with the dishes, and after washing their hands Alain grabbed Iveiry's hand as his smile continued as it grew wider.**

 **Iveiry smiled back, and leaned to give a kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to go out back."**

 **Alain had smiled a large one from the kiss, "Oh ok let me show you how to get to the back yard." He started to lead her once she was ready to go.**

 **Iveiry liked how much she made him smile, and follows him out the kitchen down a hall to the right. Finally after passing a room with no door they reached the back door.**

 **Once they stepped outside onto the porch Pumpkaboo hopped in Iveiry's arms. "Iveiry you're finally better, and out of bed."**

 **iveiry laughed, "Yes I am, so what are you up to?" She continued to hold the small pumkin as she took a seat in the swing.**

 **Alain leaned a bit on the banister that connected to the railing of the steps that led downward. He saw Mew Two, and GrenNinja soaring seeing how much fun the two were having.**

 **"Charazared." says his pokemon quietly.**

 **"Hm, Oh right you keep our guest company while I talk to them." Alain said since the flight seemed like it was over as Mew Two, and GrenNinja landed a little away from the porch.**

 **Soon enough Alain got Pumkaboo, and GrenNinja alone while Iveiry swung on the swing.**

 **Charazared, and Mew Two were racing in the sky.**

 **"Hey you two are getting pretty attached to Iveiry." Alain said as he started their meeting.**

 **Pumkaboo jumped a bit up, and down saying her yes, and GrenNinja nodded giving a more mellow yes.**

 **"I was thinking, and well I thought that you two should both be her first pokemon. What do you two think?" Alain asked after giving the big news.**

 **GrenNinja thought, and said yes since it wanted to help Iveiry with the test from Mew Two.**

 **Alain looked to Pumkaboo, who wanted a battle first.**

 **Alain nodded, "Right it should be a good start for her c'mon you two let's get back to the porch."**

 **Iveiry soon saw Alain come over to her as she smiled, and stopped the swing. "Hello." She said quietly.**

 **Alain smiled from how nice her voice was, but tried to focus. "Iveiry after some thought I am giving my GrenNinja to you as your first pokemon." He held the tiny pokeball in his hand.**

 **Iveiry gasped, and took it. "Oh thank you Alain." She was soon given a small bag to go around her waist, and five more pokeballs. Iveiry looked in the bag seeing there was a lot of zipped up pockets inside. She put GrenInja's pokeball in one zipper, and the others in another on the opposite side of the bag. "Oh Pumpkaboo wants a battle?"**

 **"Yes, and she is free to catch with one of your pokeballs." Alain said.**

 **Iveiry stood up, and put the bag around her waist as it rested on her hip more close to her butt on the left of her body. She was surely ready to go after she wrote down in a small binder of loose paper of GrenNinja's moves.**

 **Pumkaboo, and Iveiry were now away from the house.**

 **She stood there. "Alright Pumkaboo show me your style in the heat of battle. You will be my very first catch." Iveiry said looking eager.**

 **"I'm ready bring it on Iveiry." said Pumkaboo to Iveiry's ears.**

 **Iveiry put her hood on, and got her game face on as she unzipped her bag. She soon pressed the button to make the ball activate as it grew to its normal size. "Ninja time to battle." She said as she tossed the ball underhand as it hit the ground, and opened up. She caught the ball, and put it back in her bag zipping it up.**

 **GrenNinja was ready to battle as it moved around in place ready to go. Iveiry put her hands into fists, and gave a few air punches never putting her hands down as each punch was thrown.**

 **Pumkaboo just got more riled up as she whipped the ground a few times showing her strength.**

 **"Ooh looking strong you two now let's go Boo you start us off." Iveiry said.**

 **Pumkaboo grinned, and started off with a shadow ball as a dark colored ball of dark energy came as it was fired at GrenNinja.**

 **"Ninja, shuriken if you may." Iveiry said quick.**

 **GrenNinja shot out a water shuriken as they flew soon hitting the shadow ball making it blow up, and Pumkaboo was thrown back. She quickly got back on her feet.**

 **During the attack Iveiry was pretending to fire ice shards with her hands as she extended her arm, and held out her hand before quickly putting her hand back to its fist. "Quick Ninja quick attack."**

 **GrenNinja goes as he made a speedy swift movement, and almost landed the attack, but he was caught with Pumkaboo's vines as she squeezed him.**

 **Iveiry gasped as she could imagine how that felt. "Ninja lick."**

 **GrenNinja licked Pumkaboo's face it only half paralyzed the pumkin for the pokemon was half ghost type.**

 **"Now make a escape, and use pound." Iveiry said as she made a pounding motion as GrenNinja did so.**

 **Pumkaboo was down on the ground.**

 **Iveiry checked Pumkaboo's status. "Catch her pokeball." She said as she grabbed the pokeball quickly, and pressed the button fast before tossing it over hand this time.**

 **The pokeball moved about on the ground as the red light blinked 'til a sound was made, and the red light had turned blue. Iveiry went over to the ball, and picked it up. "We got a Pumkaboo." She hugged GrenNinja. "We did it Ninja we did it." She was happy as much as GrenNinja was.**

 **Alain clapped, "Well done Iveiry you battled great, and you were linked with your pokemon.. literally in fact with your air punches, and how you moved your arms."**

 **Mew Two, and Charazared had watched too both being impressed.**

 **Iveiry smiled, and let pumpkaboo out. "Are you ok boo?" Alain went over, and gave some berries to help since Pumkaboo was still paralyzed. Iveiry made a few notes, that helped with the damaged it took from the pound, and blast in the beginning of the battle. Iveiry rubbed GrenNinja's arms, and made a few more notes to help him with his pain from being squeezed. "There all better?" the two pokemon agreed. "Thank you Iveiry." They both said.**

 **Iveiry let the two rest in their pokeballs as they rested in her now zipped bag. She had convinced GrenNinja that she'll be fine while he rests. She sat on the swing kind of tired from helping them feel better that was added to helping Alain with his pain from the knife stabbing his hand.**

 **Alain sat on the swing with her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder sighing as she closed her eyes.**

 **Alain pulled her hood off, and kissed her cheek back as he returned the kiss she had given his cheek earlier.**

 **Iveiry smiled, and saw Alain yawn. "You should get some rest Alain."**

 **"I want to stay up with ... you." Alain said in protest.**

 **Iveiry picked Alain up from the swing since she had her strength back now. "Let's get inside at least." She carried him all the way to his room to set him on the bed.**

 **Alain sighed in defeat, "Ok looks like I'm defeated I'll get ready for bed." Iveiry stepped out as he undressed to his underwear.**

 **Iveiry soon came back in when Alain had said it was safe. She saw him covered up, and leaned on the bed as she stood on the right of him. She stroked his hair with her left hand even though she was right handed.**

 **Alain smiled as he yawned again feeling so relaxed. "I havn't felt this relaxed in a long time."**

 **Iveiry smiled, "I'm glad you like it." She started to hum a different tune.**

 **Alain smiled sighing, but struggled to stay awake 'til the music finally carried him off to sleep.**

 **Iveiry smiled, and kissed his forehead after pulling the blanket up a little bit more to his shoulders. "Night Lain."**

 **Iveiry went back to her room to put her robe on. She went down stairs to watch tv with a lamp on.**

 **Mew Two had decided to watch tv with her. She was watching friendly like stuff that wasn't cartoons. The pokemon curled up on the couch beside her as she soon rubbed his back very carefully as she watched the tube back there.**

 **Mew Two sighed loudly. "You like it M2?" "Yes" He replied back without using his powers.**

 **"Did you watch me as I caught pumkaboo?" Iveiry asked.**

 **"Yes you did a good job doing so. You didn't look like a rookie at all." Mew Two said feeling sleepy.**

 **"Thanks, so do you want to rest down here, or up with me?" Iveiry asked.**

 **Mew Two thinks, "I'll keep you company upstairs." He got up from the couch.**

 **Iveiry turned the lamp, and the tv off before they headed upstairs after she made sure the back door was locked, and the kitchen light was off.**

 **The two soon lied on the bed. Iveiry was under the blanket, and Mew Two was on top of the covers. He yawned, and curled up beside her. "Night Iveiry."**

 **"Goodnight M2." Iveiry said, and soon hummed the both of them to sleep.**

 **Mew Two had a smile on his features in his sleep as well as Iveiry as she too rested.**

 **Charazared was the last to get to sleep as he curled up on the floor in Alain's room.**

 **To be continued...**

 **The A/N:**

 **[I hoped you liked it. I had forgotten to put in there that GrenNinja is also a dark type. that's how it was able to use lick.]**


	7. Ch 7: The Case Continues unfinished

**In the mlate morning Mew Two was watching a weird movie as he saw a beautiful place with a town on a world that looked like earth, but it had three moons, and one sun. The air was remembered to be chilly. He saw a younger Iveiry that was shorter then usual. There was a alarm, and she was running after her parents saying 'Wait I want to come with you!' in that same musical language. After that things got real bad, and Mew Two shivered in his sleep from the fear, and the pain. He was hearing screams in a very high note that broke glass.**

 **When Mew Two woke he saw it was only a dream, and Iveiry screamed while he gasped loudly. He looked at Iveiry as she sat up looking ready to cry. He nuzzled her cheek to calm them both. "It was just a nightmare we're safe." He said quietly without using his powers.**

 **Iveiry breathed, and held Mew Two tight as she could. "Thank you M2." She sighed, and looked at the time. "M2 you seemed spooked too what was-" She cut herself off.**

 **"Our minds were linked,a nd I saw your nightmare." Mew Two said plainly as he looked at the window.**

 **"Oh.. " Iveiry paused, and got up from the bed to use the bathroom.**

 **When she came out she saw Mew Two standing by the window as he waited for her. "Let's go see if there's any food downstairs then how about we go out back a little."**

 **Mew Two nods, "Oh I found this note I the hall." He says before handing it to her wit hhis powers as it floats before her.**

 **"Oh thanks, Let's see what is says." Iveiry says as she read it out loud. "Iveiry... I have some work related stuff to do today. I left food for you to eat in the microwave. I should be back for dinner love Alain."**

 **Mew Two just went "Heh" To the note. "Looks like it's just us today." He says finally facing her.**

 **"Yeah just us four counting the other two pokemon." Iveiry snapped the bag around her waist. She went to the door leaving it opened for Mew Two, who followed by foot.**

 **After Iveiry, and the three pokemon ate they went out back.**

 **Iveiry practiced her trainer skills with Pumpkaboo noticing the pokemon had a preforming style to her battle style as they threw most of their attacks in the air.**

 **Mew Two went to explore in the flower field beyond the hill.**

 **GrenNinja practiced next having a more fierce style that matched Iveiry a little. The pokemon was jumping around working on his leg strength. Iveiry was jumping with a kick. She pounced on the grass giving a light punch to the ground knowing she'll cause damage to the earth. GrenNinja liked how strong his new trainer was. He used his pound on her, and she blocked, over, and over helping his strength, and experience to grow.**

 **Iveiry shot Ice shards at GrenNinja while he used his water shuriken. Pumkaboo was liking the show from the ice floating down in sparkles. Alain hadn't knew, but Pumkaboo was ment to be in a pokemon contest.**

 **It was a thing of pokemon preforming while their trainer coordinated them as they showed off the pokemon in the first round. The second round, and so on then consists of battles showing off the pokemon beauty as well as strength under a five minute time limit. Points are lost when attacks are dodged in a form of beauty. It's a bit similar to a ice sckater jumping around without missing a beat for what is ment by beauty. At the end the winner gets five ribbons then in the grand festival they win a trophy, and are known as a Top Coordinator to the world.**

 **GrenNinja fired the water pulse as Iveiry used a ice wall for a shield. The Ninja jumped swiftly as it climbed another wall of ice. "Speed it up GrenNinja show me your style." Iveiry said, and the pokemon responded as it was swift, and graceful not missing a beat. "Ok now climb down the same way you go up. Your back is facing me." Iveiry said. GrenNinja had trouble resisting from just leaping from the top of the ice wall. He was a bit slower going down. "Good for a first time now let's make it as quick as when you go up."**

 **Iveiry looked to Pumkaboo, who was dancing in the air as it twirled around with her multiple shadow balls. "Hm how elegant." She whispered. The shadow balls were forming in many shapes as the balls never touched. She came down, and the balls went up in a line the pokemon was trying to make the balls explode in a decorative way while still tryng to cause damage on the balls just sitting above it. "What shape is boo making." Iveiry asked while still watching GrenNinja.**

 **Mew Two came, and practiced too using blue colored balls that explode when they come in contact.**

 **"Iveiry can Mew Two practice with us?" GrenNinja asked from the top of the wall.**

 **"No we'll just annoy him since he's still a wild pokemon. If we pass our test with him we can help him grow stronger in his skills of power." Iveiry answered back.**

 **GrenNinja nods, and continues with his speed training.**

 **Alain on the other hand was continuing with his case as he searched Dark City for the scientists that hired the hunters in blue. He had noticed people in black looking for something as well in the shadows noticing they were looking among the crowds of people walking. Some were looking at people driving. He had noticed in a slight quick motion he had seen they were hunters in black with a device that he guessed was a tracker.**

 **"Hey you should be more careful." A teen said as he too was hidden from view.**

 **Alain looked at him, "What do you mean?"**

 **"Be careful watching those hunters in black they're looking for a person. They often ask me if I've seen a lady I met before. A lady with almost blue snow like skin." Says the boy known as Richy.**

 **Alain gasped since it matched Iveiry. "The lady you know is her name Iveiry?"**

 **"Yes I met her a little ago." Richy said.**

 **Alain could only guess Iveiry had met this teen on the night of her walk. "Do you know where the labs are?"**

 **"The labs where the scientists work?" Richy asked.**

 **"Yes" Alain simply said**

 **Richy guided him to where the ones in black return to. "They come back here at the end of their search for the day." He had also shown where the ones in blue go.**

 **"Thank you.. Now you should get going." Alain said, and for once in his life a kid listens to him as the teen left.**

 **Alain went back to the place where the hunters dressed in black go, or HIBK for short. He went exploring inside the large white colored building for a second story only.**

 **Alain watched himself as he went through the halls keeping out of sight as much as he can from all the guards around. It seems like those guards are prepare for anything like they're prepared if Iveiry somehow returned here, or even walk by from how many were outside. He said within his thoughts as he made mental notes.**

 **Alain continued to look around, and soon heard voices when he came to a room upstairs.**

 **The first voice said, "Hey is the equipment ready yet? The hunters have been anxious to receive them."**

 **The second voice was one of the scientists, "Not yet, but when it's finished all they have to do is point, and fire. The device will be programed to expand enough to wrap around whatever part of the body, and then sent out enough zap to make the target fall to their knees stunned. Possibility to make the target black out is at a good rate which is what us scientists are hoping for from how scary it could be 'til after capture is complete."**

 **The first voice came again, "Sheesh is Project I really that scary?"**

 **The second voice spoke again, "Trust me it's for the best since it is very strong, and carnivorous. I've seen the head it left behind during what it claimed to be a accident when we were learning about Project I's eating habits during the trip back to earth."**

 **There was nothing, but silence from that point as the only sound was of creating the capture device.**

 **Alain held in a gasp from the thought of what might happen if the device is complete, so he looked in the room first. He then swiftly goes in the room, and ambush the men as the two were silenced soon enough knocked out on the floor. Alain locked the door, and smashed the creation on the table. It was a good thing for him the camera was off during the ambush.**

 **and found out why they were after Iveiry. He had quickly put the project I files on a flash drive, and quickly left. All the scientist were at a meeting which was a break for him. He went to the other lab for the hunters in blue. He found out that pokemon should be humans, and not their creature like selves if they plan to live in this city. He found it a ridiculous law. He went around to find that kid again. Richy showed him a family of people. One of the kids out of three was a creature first. Richy had said that he watches the people that he'd seen the creatures with. Alain decided to secretly ask them about it. The story turned out to be true. Alain wondered why, he went back to the lab to ask someone about it. The scientist had said that there was no harm turning creatures to humans that wanted to be ones. The police that find those creatures in the city bring them here automatically if they're wild, and if they are owned they can choose to move out the city, or follow, and turn it to a human.**

 **Alain went home to get his motor bike that roade on dirt as well, and decided to find another place to live for the reason Iveiry. He drove for a while.**

 **When Alain finally came home he saw iveiry had dozed off in the living room with Mew Two curled up with her. He gently kissed her cheek, and quietly went looking for Charazared to tell it that they will be moving.**

 **Iveiry slightly stirred when she was put in the shot gun seat. "Lain?" She asked sleepily.**

 **"I'll explain later go back to sleep." Alain whispered.**

 **Lucky for Alain Iveiry was pretty sleepy as she didn't take long to drift back to sleep.**

 **Alain looked to Mew Two, "We're moving to live somewhere else what do you plan to do?" he asked the pokemon.**

 **"I'll follow you." Mew Two said. The pokemon was planning to find a new home nearby where Iveiry was going to stay.**

 **The car soon drove off after all three of the pokemon were in their pokeballs.**

 **To be continued...**

 **[The question has been answered for, is the scientists behind the pokemon turning to humans the same ones that are after Iveiry?**

 **Hope you like it so far.]**


End file.
